harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback: Shelby's goose is cooked!
Shelby Harper's life comes to a screeching halt when Michael does as he threatened to do and annuls the marriage. Shelby also gets into a fight with Angela who pretty much moves in the house, to acclaim from his family. Scene The Harper Mansion, many years ago. We pick up from where we left off last episode. Shelby is furious and she is yelling at her soon-to-be-ex-mother in-law, Violet. SHELBY: If you think that you can strip me of my marriage, then you are all sadly mistaken! I am going to remain married to Michael, whether you like it or not! VIOLET: Not while we have some power to wield in this town, and we DO! SHELBY: Your threats mean nothing to me! VIOLET: You again underestimate us! SHELBY: You can't stand in my way, you old bag! RICHARD: Watch what you say to my wife! SHELBY: Oh, really? And what are you going to do to me, you old crow? Just how are you going to stop me?! VIOLET: I knew Lynne Whitehead from many years back! And she made it clear what she thought of you. She actually felt sorry for us when you said your vows. SHELBY (in a snobbish voice): Well, ain't that just too bad. RICHARD: You are out of your skull if you think you can underestimate us! SHELBY: I will always win! (Enter Michael. He had been gone most of the morning, and he and Michelle had just returned. The twins are weearing smug looks on their faces. Shelby looks sickened.) RICHARD: Ah, Michael, Michelle. How did it go? VIOLET: How did it go, darling? MICHAEL: Beautifully! I got the annulment with ease! SHELBY (stunned): NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! MICHELLE (who was with Michael, smiling archly): Yes! You are FINISHED, Whitehead! SHELBY: All this because I beat your kid within an inch of his life?! He was told NOT to go into my boudoir! MICHAEL: Well, it isn't your boudoir anymore! The judge saw your record! SHELBY (angrily): I have every right to speak my mind! MICHELLE: It was your downfall! SHELBY: Shut up!!! MICHAEL: Well, you got defeated. Your infidelities were your downfall; not to mention your beating Dylan was also your downfall. SHELBY: What do you mean? MICHAEL: The annulment was granted. Since you got pregnant with someone else's child, your claim to any of the Harper millions is null and void! SHELBY (enraged):' Damn you! I'll make sure that judge will be removed! He should have believed ME!' RICHARD: I have arranged for your folks to get your belongings out of here, and immediately. (Enter a VERY smug Angela. She too had accompanied Michael and Michelle to the courts to get the anullment) ANGELA: And you are no longer welcome to this mansion! SHELBY: And I suppose you ARE, Mercier? ANGELA (gleefully): As a matter of fact, I AM! (Shelby burns in rage) MICHAEL (smiling): In fact, Shelby, Angela is getting your boudoir! It is now her room, and she made it clear that Dylan, Sheila and Aileen are always welcome in there! SHELBY: You can't DO that to me! ANGELA: Oh, yes we can! VIOLET: Get out! RICHARD: And DON'T ever come back! SHELBY (exploding in rage):' All right, I am leaving, and I will not ever come back! But I will not forget what you did to me! You think you humiliated me?! If you think that, you are sadly mistaken! You might have won this war, and I am no longer a part of this family, but I will get even with you! You took my marriage, my beautiful, WONDERFUL sacred marriage, away from me!' MICHAEL: You lost your own marriage, by being unfaithful! Sleeping with every man on the earth! SHELBY: I don't CARE! I don't care! I got what I wanted! And no matter what, I am a part of this family! VIOLET: You are no longer a part of this family! And you better realize it! SHELBY: Burn in hell, bitch! RICHARD: Get out, RIGHT NOW! Or I will make sure you are JAILED! SHELBY: I hate you! I hate you all! My daddy will make you pay for this insult! My daddy will make you suffer for what you did to me, his beautiful loving daughter! ANGELA: Shut up! Before I bust you in the mouth! SHELBY: BURN IN HELL!!!!!!!!!! ALL OF YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!!!!!!!!!! (Shelby grabs her coat and storms out of the house. She gets in the waiting taxi and leaves. She is scheming for the next time!) ANGELA: I am glad she is gone. Where are the kids? (Enter, Dylan, Sheila, Rose and Aileen.) AILEEN: Mom! DYLAN: Mommy! SHEILA: Hi! ROSE: Hi there. (Michelle holds her twins close; Angela hugs her daughter; and Michael picks up Rose) ROSE: Where's Mommy? MICHAEL: You don't have to worry about her, honey. It's gonna be us. You, me, Michelle, Angela, your cousins and your grandparents. She lied to you about a lot of things. DYLAN: You still got us, Rose. SHEILA: Yeah, we won't let ya be hurt. Me and my brother will see to that! ROSE: Thanks. AILEEN: That Shelby was a nasty woman. DYLAN: I am glad she is gone. SHEILA: She won't hurt you anymore, Dyl. AILEEN: If she ever does that to you again, I will make sure she SUFFERS, Dyl. You're too cute and too sweet to be hurt like that. DYLAN: Thanks, Aileen. AILEEN (grinning): She's our enemy! ANGELA: That's right, sweetie. She is a very evil woman! (Enter Amelia.) AMELIA: Mrs. Howland has some treats in the kitchen with your names on them, my darlings. (The kids are led to the service steps by Amelia. The adults smile.) VIOLET: Aileen is welcome here, Angela. Always. ANGELA: Thank you, Violet. MICHAEL: She is a wonderful girl. They all get along well. VIOLET: Shelby will not be welcome here. I talked with Velda and she has put her on a banned list. MICHAEL: Good. RICHARD: I had Velda call her parents and she told them what she had done, and about the annulment. They are in approval of it. MICHELLE: Good! I am glad to be rid of her. (the family gets to their rooms and prepare for the time before dinner. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Flashback episodes of Harper History